Cerina Vincent
' Cerina Vincent' (born February 7, 1979) is an American film actress, and model best known for playing the Yellow Ranger Maya in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, a naked foreign exchange student in Not Another Teen Movie, and Marcy in Cabin Fever. She is considered a scream queen. Vincent was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, of Italian descent.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerina_Vincent#cite_note-2In 1996, she won the Miss Nevada Teen USA title and competed at Miss Teen USA. Though she made it to the top 15, she failed to place at the pageant (televised live), which was held in Las Cruces, New Mexico and won by Christie Lee Woods of Texas. n 2001 Vincent appeared in the feature film spoof Not Another Teen Movie as the foreign exchange student Areola, and spends the entire film nude. The character was a spoof of Shannon Elizabeth's character, Nadia, in American Pie (1999). She says that being nude throughout the entire movie made her feel much more comfortable with her body and since then she has become a nudist Recently she stated: It's weird, it's hard because your body is your body and it's personal. It's easier to shoot that scene because everyone was professional and my character was ridiculous - I did many different accents in the movie, and it was funny... it was a comedy. So, shooting the scenes was the easy part - with it being out there forever and ever and ever... that's more of a mental ... it screws with your head a little bit and you question your decisions, but I don't have any regrets. In 2003, Cerina starred in a R-rated horror film called Cabin Fever. Cabin Fever featured some of Cerina's most memorable cinematic moments including her "leg-shaving" scene and the "It's like being on a plane..." seduction and sex scene. Cerina did some more topless scenes in Cabin Fever, as well as two racy sex scenes with two different lover characters. However, following her extensive nudity in Not Another Teen Movie, Cerina was cautious about over-exposing herself in Cabin Fever, for fear of being typecast into nudity-oriented roles. This became a point of contention between her and Cabin Fever director, Eli Roth. Roth wanted a clear shot of Cerina's butt during one of the sex scenes, but Cerina vehemently refused. A compromise was reached where Cerina did the scene with her butt facing the camera, as planned, but with a bed sheet covering all but one inch of her butt crack. Roth reportedly measured the exposed region of Cerina's butt with a ruler,[5] to make sure he "got his one inch". Due to a last-minute change in the shooting schedule, Most of Cerina's nude and sex scenes were shot very late at night, in freezing cold conditions. While this was an uncomfortable environment to be naked in, Cerina has commented[6] on how this situation was ideal for shooting sex scenes, as cold supposedly makes a woman's breasts perkier. In 2006, Vincent appeared in the Sci-Fi Channel Original Movie Sasquatch Mountain, alongside Lance Henriksen, and got her first leading role in It Waits. She was also in the 2007 release Return to House on Haunted Hill which made its debut straight to video. She appeared in a 2009 documentary Pretty Bloody: The Women of Horror. Vincent has written some movie scripts, but admitted in a recent interview that whether or not they will be produced into films remains to be seen. In 2012 Cerina appeared in The Walking Dead: Cold Storage webisode series. 'Books' Along with her co-writer, Jodi Lipper, Vincent has written a regular column for The Huffington Post since 2007. The pair wrote their first book, How to Eat Like a Hot Chick, in 2007. Their second book, How to Love Like a Hot Chick, was published in 2009 and their third book, Live it Like a Hot Chick, was published in 2010. 'Filmography' *''MoniKa'' (2011) *''Complacent'' (2009) *''Fashion Victim'' (2008) *''Toxic'' (2008) *''Return to House on Haunted Hill'' (2007) *''Everybody Wants to Be Italian'' (2007) *''Wifey'' (2007) *''Just Add Water'' (2007) *''Pennies'' (2006) *''Sasquatch Mountain'' (2006) *''Seven Mummies'' (2006) *''The Surfer King'' (2006) *''It Waits'' (2005) *''Conversations with Other Women'' (2005) *''Intermedio'' (2005) *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' (2004) *''Final Sale'' (2004) *''Cabin Fever'' (2002) *''Darkened Room'' (2002) *''Not Another Teen Movie'' (2001) *''Fear Runs Silent'' (1999) 'TV' *''Gary Unmarried'' as Miss St. James, the Substitute Teacher. *''Malcolm in the Middle'' as Carly. *''Felicity'' as Denise Jensen. *''Ally McBeal'' as Penny. *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' as Gwen. *''Bones'' as Denise. *''Two and a Half Men'' as LuLu. *''Manchild'' as Nina. *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' as Maya the Yellow Galaxy Ranger **''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, guest star 'External links' *Official site '''WARNING:' Possible Malware *Book site *Cerina Vincent at the Internet Movie Database *Fan Site Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Actors Category:Actors who are/were models